finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack (クライシス コア -ファイナルファンタジーVII- オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 10 octobre 2007. L'album est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, qui comme d'autres albums basés sur Final Fantasy VII qu'il a composé, reprend des morceaux de Nobuo Uematsu. Il est assisté de Rieko Shimura pour les arrangements acoustiques. Seuls la chanson thème et sa version instrumentale n'est pas de lui. Pistes Disque 1 #'Memory Fragments - DMW' (記憶の欠片 —D.M.W—) #'Crisis Core Theme - Succession' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『継承』) #'Begin Mission' (ミッションスタート) #:Arrangement: Kazuhiko Toyama #'First Mission (from Final Fantasy VII "Opening - Bombing Mission")' (ファーストミッション（FFVII『オープニング～爆破ミッション』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Mako City' (魔晄都市) #'Vigilant Night' (憂国の月夜) #'Encounter' (エンカウント) #'Crisis Core Theme - Dreams and Honor' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『夢と誇り』) #'Last Order - Crisis Mix (from Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-)' (Last Order-Crisis Mix （『LAST ORDER FFVII』より）) #'The Terrible Truth' (真実の重み) #'Roaming in the Afternoon Sun' (陽射す午後の彷徨) #'Conflict' (コンフリクト) #'The Iron Beast' (操られし鉄の獣) #'Crisis Core Theme - Under the Apple Tree' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『リンゴの木の下で』) #'The Summoned (from Final Fantasy VII "Fight On!")' (召喚されし者 （FFVII『更に闘う者達』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Burden to Bear' (背負うもの) #'Timely Ambush (from Final Fantasy VII "Let the Battles Begin!")' (間際の急襲 （FFVII『闘う者達』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Dark Suits (from Final Fantasy VII "Turks' Theme")' (暗躍のダークスーツ （FFVII『タークスのテーマ』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Pipes and Steel (from Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-)' (鉄と管の楼閣 （『LAST ORDER FFVII』より）) #'Combat' (コンバット) #'Crisis Core Theme - The Scars That Remain' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『友情の傷痕』) #'A Flower Blooming in the Slums (from Final Fantasy VII "Aerith's Theme")' (スラムに咲く花 （FFVII『エアリスのテーマ』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Eyes the Color of the Sky' (空色の瞳) #'Crisis Core Theme - Protect Your Honor' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『誇りと共に』) #'Anguish' (苦悩の旋律) #'March Through Harsh Terrain (from Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-)' (辺境の行軍 （『LAST ORDER FFVII』より）) #'A Moment of Camaraderie' (交歓のひととき) #'Black Wing Unfurled' (羽ばたく黒い翼) #'Crisis Core Theme - True Motives' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『計画の真実』) #'No Honor Remains' (誇りを失った姿) #'Why - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Mix' (Why 〈CCFFVII Mix〉) #:Composition: Ayaka Iida, Yoshihiko Nishio #:Arrangement: L.O.E. Disque 2 #'Where Light Does Not Reach' (陽の光を閉ざされた街) #'New Developments' (動き出す事態) #'Mako Monopoly (from Final Fantasy VII "Shinra, Inc.")' (魔晄を支配する組織 （FFVII『神羅カンパニー』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Crisis Core Theme - New Assignment' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『新たな任地へ』) #'The Shrouded Village (from Final Fantasy VII "Anxiety")' (閉ざされた村 （FFVII『不安な心』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #'Parting of Ways' (決別の旋律) #'The Ominous Mansion' (陰鬱な屋敷) #'A Brief Rest' (しばしの休息) #'Prelude to Destruction' (崩壊への序曲) #'Vengeance on the World (from Final Fantasy VII "One-Winged Angel")' (世に仇なす者 （FFVII『片翼の天使』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kazuhiko Toyama #'Night of Seclusion' (隠遁の夜) #'Duty and Friendship' (任務と友情) #'Crisis Core Theme - Blazing Through the Battlefield' (Theme of CRISIS CORE『疾走の戦域』) #'Escape into the Wasteland' (逃走の荒野) #'Resolution' (覚悟の旋律) #'Wandering Under the Moonlight (from Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-)' (月明の彷徨 （『LAST ORDER FFVII』より）) #'The Water's Surface' (古の詩に詠まれし水辺) #'Howling Abominations' (集いし異形の咆哮) #'The Planet Has Become My Guardian' (星の加護を受けし者) #'The SOLDIER Way' (ソルジャーの闘い) #'The Price of Freedom' (自由の代償) #'Why' #:Composition: Ayaka Iida, Yoshihiko Nishio #:Arrangement: L.O.E. #:Chant et paroles: Ayaka Iida #:Chanson thème de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. #'Living Legacy' (受け継がれる想い) #:Arrangement: Kazuhiko Toyama #'To Be Continued (from FFVII "Opening - Bombing Mission")' (to be continued （FFVII『オープニング～爆破ミッション』より）) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu Galerie Lien externe *Page sur Warner Music Japan en:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-